


Tease

by stonerskittles



Series: Tease [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polyamorous Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek," Stiles murmured, voice barely audible, in Derek’s ear, "I really want you to fuck me." Derek jolted, looking down at Stiles in shock before schooling his features and lifting his gaze back to the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

Pack nights had become a thing.

After the Kanima business, they’d gotten their shit together and finally started acting like a pack, realising it was better to stand together than be fighting each other all the time.

Pack nights has been Stiles’s idea. At first it was awful. The pack reluctantly got together, glaring at each other and not interacting outside their little mini groups until Lydia had snapped “for Christ’s sake,” and stalked to Erica to talk about make up. After that, things got better. Apologies were made, some tears were shed as well as blood but in the end, they came together. 

Currently, the pack were together watching a movie. Scott and Allison were cuddled up on a love seat with Isaac at their feet. Jackson and Boyd, who had struck up an unlikely friendship were sitting on couch, their significant others on their laps. Lydia and Erica weren’t really paying attention to the movie, instead they were plotting world domination or whatever it is that they do.

Stiles was bored.

It was Scott’s turn to pick the movie this week and Stiles had already seen it. He was being spooned by Derek on the other couch. Their relationship had been a surprise to everyone, except for Scott who claimed he saw it coming. (“I’m your best friend Stiles, I know when you like someone.”) Somewhere along the way Stiles’ hate boners for Derek became regular boners.

But it wasn’t until he caught Derek sleeping, face soft and relaxed, fingers closed tight around the stuffed wolf toy Stiles had gotten him as a gag gift did he think fuck, Derek might want me too. So when Derek woke up a few minutes later, Stiles threw himself face first onto him, kissing his open mouth.

Skip a few months and they were still together, Stiles trying to work up the courage to say the L word.

Stiles shook his head to clear the thoughts away. He’d think of that later. Right now, he was bored and wanted to play. Wiggling in Derek’s arms, he turned around so he can face Derek. His face face was level with Derek’s chest, hand resting lightly on Derek’s thigh and if he just shifted up a bit-  _there_  he could easily whisper to Derek in this position.

"Derek," Stiles murmured, voice barely audible, in Derek’s ear, "I really want you to fuck me." Derek jolted, looking down at Stiles in shock before schooling his features and lifting his gaze back to the movie.

Inwardly, Stiles chuckled. Keeping his voice low, Stiles continued, “I got myself off this morning thinking about it. How you’d feel filling me up. I imagined you bending me over the bed, the couch, taking me whenever you wanted.”

Shifting forward a little, Stiles could feel Derek’s cock, covered in sweatpants, half-hard against his stomach. His own dick was getting interested, heat pooling in his groin. But Derek was still pretending to watch the movie, only his head that was tilted towards Stiles gave away that he was listening.

"Or I could ride you. Ride you hard and fast. No, you’d like it slow, wouldn’t you? To draw it out, tease you until you’re begging me to go faster, let you come inside me and plug me up so everyone can smell that I’m yours." Derek emitted a low groan at that, just as something blew up on screen, covering the noise.

Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand, moving it to his crotch. “I’m so hard for you. Can you feel how hard I am?” Derek’s hand squeezed and Stiles’ hips bucked forward instinctively as he moaned quietly.

Time to up the game, Stiles thought. “We could do it right here, in front of everyone. They’d watch you fuck me but they wouldn’t be allowed to touch. You’d mark me up, make me scream, knowing no one makes me feel like you so. How to fuck me so good I come untouched.”

A loud moan came from Stiles’ left that definitely wasn’t Derek. Lifting his head, he caught Isaac blushing and looking mortified. A quick glance around showed none the pack watching the movie. Instead, they were looking at Stiles and Derek, looking embarrassed but a whole lot turned on.

"Uhh…"

"Don’t stop on our account," Erica purred from Boyd’s lap. 

Derek choked on air, ears turning pink. Stiles, on the other hand, was still looking at the pack. None of them seemed to be objecting to Erica’s request. In fact, most of them looked excited, faces lit up with anticipation.

"Scott?" Stiles asked softly. Scott’s eyes lifted to his, clouded with lust and guilt. "Are you okay with this?" There wasn’t a chance in Hell Stiles would go along with this if Scott didn’t want to.

"I’m cool with it," Scott replied, slowly. "Just don’t expect me to kiss you, the first time was bad enough," the first time being when they were 13 and Stiles had his I-think-I-might-be-bisexual freak out and Scott had suggested they could kiss. It had been awkward, a dry press of lips before they’d pulled away with a simultaneous "Ugh!"

With everyone on board, there was an awkward silence where no one moved, too scared to be the first. They all looked at Derek and Stiles.

Stiles moved first; it was clear Derek wasn’t going to. Starting off slow, he kissed Derek chastely. Giving him time to get comfortable. Derek returned the kiss, his mouth slanting over Stiles’ in a familiar rhythm. Without breaking the kiss, Derek shifted them so Stiles was on top, hands digging into his hips hard enough to bruise.

A moan filled the air – Erica’s, Stiles knew – and Derek’s hips cant forward in answer, his hard cock rubbing against Stiles’ through their sweatpants. Looking over, Stiles can see Boyd and Jackson kissing as Lydia sucks on Erica’s nipple and that her hand is rocking back and forth on Erica’s crotch through her shorts.

To their right Scott and Allison are undressing Isaac, nipping and licking his skin as more becomes available to them. Glancing at Derek, he sees that he is watching them as well. “Aren’t they beautiful, Der?” Isaac’s eyes snap to Stiles, even as a blush rises on his cheeks and he bites his lip. Clearly, he’s the most affected by the dirty talk. 

“Isaac looks so good between Scott and Allison, doesn’t he? Do you think he’d look as good between us? For you to rut against your pup until you come on him, cover him in your scent. I’d lick your come off him, could I? Would you let me do that? Let me groom your pup for you?” Derek growled his approval, hips rocking against Stiles and Isaac came. Loudly. He whined as he came down Allison’s throat; Scott was behind him, licking up his neck and pinching his nipples.

Derek tugged at Stiles’s shirt. “Off.” He demanded.

After some manoeuvring Stiles and Derek’s shirt came off and Derek had a hand down Stiles’s pants. Gripping Stiles’ erection, Derek jerked him off slow. Using the other hand, he pushed at their pants until their cocks were free and reached down to tug at his balls, like Derek knew he liked. Derek turned his head and watched as Lydia rode Erica’s face, moaning in a high pitch. Jackson was going down on Erica, his arm pumping as he fingered the blonde while he was getting rimmed by Boyd. Jackson moaned like it hurt, but from what Derek could see his face was screwed up in pleasure. His hand tightened on Stiles unconsciously.

“Ah, ow! Too dry,” Stiles panted.

A bottle of lube is presented to him by a naked Isaac. “Thanks, puppy.” Stiles laughs lightly as Isaac’s dick twitches at the nickname. Derek bites at Stiles’s nipple, bring his attention back. Still, he slaps Isaac’s ass as he scampers back to Scott and Allison.

Pushing the rest of their clothes off, Stiles spread his legs wider over Derek. There was no question that he was going to bottom. Usually he and Derek switched pitch (which, whoa that had been a total surprise ) but he knew Derek wouldn’t let himself be seen that vulnerable in front of his pack, no matter how close they’d gotten.

Stiles didn’t need much prep; never had so Derek thrust two slick fingers into Stiles’ hole, startling a moan out of the younger man. It always surprised Derek, how Stiles just opened up for him every time. Derek knew that if he twisted his fingers inside Stiles he would shudder delicately. He knew to crook his fingers up and slightly to the left to hit his prostate. Which he did and was rewarded with a bite on his shoulder. 

“Stop, I’m ready. Fuck, I’m so ready. Get your dick in me,” Stiles demanded. Derek rumbled out a laugh but did as Stiles said and lined himself up.

Stiles sunk down on his cock slowly. “Hands,” he gasped out when Derek was half way in. Derek obeyed and put his hands up, letting Stiles lace their fingers together. All the way in now, Stiles rode him.

He rocked his hips back and forth, ground down onto Derek, bounced on his dick. He used Derek for his own pleasure, shifting to find the angle best for him to get off.

Stiles leant back, hands braced by Derek’s feet and the shift in angle makes him gasp, makes him thrust a little harder down onto Derek, cock slapping against his stomach as he moans. He knows what this looks like to a werewolf; head thrown back to expose his throat and his belly on display as he whines for his Alpha.

Derek scanned Stiles’ body approvingly. All he could see was Stiles, but he could smell everyone’s arousal and the bitter scent of come mixed with the sweetness of the girls juices. He could practically taste it. His ears filled with the moans from his pack; Allison’s smooth “ah, ah, ah!” and Jackson’s hurt-filled moans and Boyd’s deep grunts as he fucked into Lydia. Derek was overwhelmed, his balls tightening up further with each passing thrust.

“Stiles,” Derek growled “I’m close.”

“Okay, okay,” Stiles’ tongue peeked out of his mouth as he fisted his cock, fucking into his fist as he bounced on Derek’s dick. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Stiles gasped out as he came, clenching around Derek. Come splattered onto Stiles’ chest and throat. A drop caught on his lips and Derek watched, transfixed as he licked it away. Stiles’ eyes fluttered like he’d seen God and just like that, Derek came. He came in long spurts inside Stiles and stayed there even as he started to soften.

Stiles yawned, coming forward to lie on Derek’s chest, not caring that he’s covered in his own come. Another yawn came from his right, Erica was sleeping on Boyd’s chest with one hand curled into Lydia’s. A quick glance showed everyone on the verge of sleep.

Derek was content. His mate was satisfied, smelling like him and his pack were safe and together.

A smile was threatening to break out and for the first time in years, he let it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
